A cancer is the most common malignant tumor in clinic, and has a high incidence in various countries around the world. Common clinical cancers include a liver cancer, a stomach cancer, a lung cancer, a breast cancer, a leukemia, a pancreatic cancer, a bladder cancer, a uterine cancer, a lymphoma, a bone cancer, etc. For the above various types of cancers, there is no obvious symptom in the early stage. Since most cancers have been in the late stage when symptoms appear, delayed diagnosis happens very likely. The common clinical manifestations of the cancers include a loss of appetite, low fever, a weight loss, a pale face, anemia, weakness, edema and other systemic cachexia performance. At present, a cancer can be clinically treated in many ways. If a cancer is detected in the early stage, a surgery way is possible for treating the cancer, for example, surgical resection is the best way for treating early cancer. However, the surgery way can only prolong life, and many patients relapse in 2-5 years and suffer from a late cancer. Patients in the late stage can be treated depending on their own conditions. Patients in good physical conditions suitable for surgical treatment usually choose the surgery way. However, depending on the disease, those who are not suitable for surgery can merely select treatment options including chemotherapy, a radiation therapy, a hemodialysis therapy, a therapy using imported medicines, a therapy using Chinese medicine, etc. The above treatment options all aim to prolong life. Some patients can extend their own lives for a few years and months by certain treatment, while conditions of many other patients are not improved, get worsened or even die soon after the treatment through the above treatments, because of side effects of chemotherapy, radiotherapy, hemodialysis therapy, surgery. There are also many patients who cannot stand the pain caused by radiotherapy, chemotherapy, surgery and the hemodialysis therapy and give up treatment, as a result, they quickly lose their lives. There are also many patients who cannot afford the therapy and choose to give up life. Therefore, the cancer is indeed the enemy of mankind and seriously endangers the life and health of people around the world.